Jasmine's Terrible Illness
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Jasmine has an eating disorder, how will it affect her relationships in the palace? Jafar/Jasmine
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin, my writing buddy ARW and I both own Sandra. Warning: This fic includes full graphic of an eating disorder, if you have a problem with it. Please don't read.**

Jasmine was very frail; she had not eaten in a week. Ever since Jasmine's engagement to Aladdin, she had stopped eating due to all the pressure. She would make excuses to skip meals. Such as "I'm not hungry right now."

It's been a month since Sandra and Genie's wedding and Jasmine getting her memory back, and making up with Sandra. Jasmine still regretted her decision in the end. The truth was, she only loved Jafar. She didn't know why she chose Aladdin, she only chose him because her father loved Aladdin, and so did Sandra and Genie.

"I wish everyone would just stop the pressuring me into this marriage. All I hear is "When you going to get married?" Not now, not ever. Not to Aladdin. I don't love Aladdin like that. Why can't they understand?" Jasmine thought.

One day Jasmine decided to end her relationship with Aladdin, she knew she could not live a lie any longer.

"I know, you love Jafar. I love you Jasmine, so I will let you go," Aladdin told her.

"Thank you Aladdin," Jasmine said hugging him.

Jasmine ran to Jafar.

"I'm so glad to see you," Jasmine told him, the two of them had a lingering hug.

"It's so good to see you too, Jasmine," Jafar smiled kissing her.

"I can't do this, I can't marry Aladdin. I tried. I love you, and I can't live this lie any longer. Remember when I told you we'd always keep seeing each other even after I got married? The truth is, I was meant to be with you, not him. I only chose him because everyone loves him, and wanted me to marry him. I love you, and I want to be with you only," Jasmine finally confessed.

"Good, because I feel the same way," Jafar said kissing her.

"I know you do, the only problem is. My father, when he hears this, he will try to force me to marry Aladdin, whether I want to or not. I just can't risk it," Jasmine told him.

"He doesn't have to know, we can run away together. Far away from this place," Jafar suggested.

"I love that idea! We can finally be together, and nobody can come between us. I've always loved sneaking away from this torture people put me through, but sneaking away with someone sounds even better!" Jasmine said kissing Jafar on the lips.

Suddenly, Jasmine started to feel very weak. Jasmine collapsed on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the poem used in the fic it's a poem I found on the internet by Joanna L. Basset**

"Jasmine, you're all of a sudden so weak, you haven't been eating. When's the last time you've eaten something?" asked Jafar.

"Maybe last week," Jasmine said in a tired voice.

"We need to get you to a hospital as soon as possible," Jafar told her.

"NO hospitals. I'll try to eat something, but please no hospitals. If I go to a hospital, my father will find out all about it, and I'll be in huge trouble," Jasmine insisted.

Jafar respected Jasmine's wish, and picked her up and carried her to his room.

"You've been so good to me, I don't deserve it," Jasmine said sadly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jasmine. You are a wonderful person. I want to do this for you," Jafar held Jasmine for a while and made her comfortable.

Jafar went downstairs to get some grapes and yogurt, and bought it up to share with Jasmine, he also bought Jasmine the poem he wrote to her that they would say to each other everytime they saw each other when they met secretly.

_"__Hold me close and don't let go;__  
__I'm so scared to be alone.__  
__I've been by myself for too long,__  
__And always had to be strong.__  
__Now I only want to rest;__  
__And lay my head on your chest.__  
__Hold me close and don't let go;__  
__These wars I fight no one knows.__  
__Now whisper how you love me,__  
__Say it tender and softly.__  
__I am weary and soon will sleep,__  
__But with you no longer will I weep.__  
__So hold me close and don't let go,__  
__For I never want to be alone."_

"How about a snack, I bought some grapes and yogurt," Jafar suggested.

"I don't think I can keep that down, I promise I will try to shoot for breakfast tomorrow," Jasmine said in a weary voice.

"Look what else I bought. The poem you wrote me when we started seeing each other," Jafar remembered.

"Hold me close," Jasmine remembered.

"Don't let go. I'm so scared to be alone," Jafar began to recite the poem.

"I don't remember the rest," Jasmine said in a tired voice.

"I think you do," Jafar told her.

"I'm too tired. But I love falling assleep listening to your voice," Jasmine said in a very sad voice as she drifted off.

"No, don't give up! You can fight this," Jafar urged.

"My life is just a lie. I was nothing more than a mistake created by Allah," Jasmine wiped away a tear.

"That's your disease talking, NOT you. The Jasmine I know is a strong, adventurous person. The one who stood up to her friends when they found out about our relationship, and never gave up on me. What happened to the Jasmine who was determined to fight the marriage law? The one who changed me, and saved me from this evil world? This is not you it's your disease telling you that you are a mistake. You are a wonderful person, and you CAN do this!" Jafar was determined that Jasmine would get better.

"It's better this way. Thank you for taking care of me. Tell Aladdin that I'm sorry for hurting him, and I hope he finds someone who can give him what he wants, Tell Sandra I love her, and I thank her for accepting our relationship, tell Genie to keep being funny and always cheering people up. Lastly, I want you to know that I have always loved you, and I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. You were always the one, but I knew it could never be," Jasmine said with a soft cry. Jasmine fell assleep.

"NO! Jasmine, I can't lose you. Please try just for me. I can't make you want to get better, but I want you to try," Jafar hung over Jasmine.

Next thing he knew, Jasmine was unresponsive, but still breathing, so she was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Jafar didn't know what to do. He screamed bloody murder, hoping someone would hear him.

"Did you just hear a scream?" asked Sandra who was outside the door with Genie.

"I did, something's not right," Genie replied.

"I think it's coming from Jafar's room," Sandra told him.

"Yeah at first I thought he and Jasmine were just fooling around, but I know the difference between a call for help and a pleassure scream," Genie pointed out.

"I think we better go check it out," Sandra ran to check out the room and noticed Jasmine lying on the bed.

"Sandra please help me! Help her!" Jafar pleaded, afraid they were going to blame him, because of the explosion and all.

Without any question, Genie poofed them over to the doctor's office.

"This is Jasmine, she's anorexic, she passed out on the way here, and she can barely walk," Genie explained.

They pulled out a wheelchair and set Jasmine gently on the wheelchair, wheeling Jasmine to her room.

Jafar walked with her.

"Can you stay here with me?" asked Jasmine.

"I will stay as long as you want me to," Jafar sat down next to her.

The nurse looked at Jafar.

"You have to leave now please," the nurse told him.

"She asked me to stay, so I will stay," Jafar told her.

"I'm sorry, but it's the rule, no visitors," the nurse replied.

"I am not leaving. I'm Jasmine's lover and she needs me right now, you can get the security to escort me out, but I will find my way back in. I will ALWAYS be there when she needs me, and she especially needs me right now," Jafar shot back at the nurse.

Finally the nurse gave in, and walked away, she was scared Jafar would do something to her if she didn't let him stay.

"Thanks Jafar," Jasmine smiled.

"No problem, you know I would beat up the nurse if I had to," Jafar told her.

Jasmine let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah you're pretty tough. I still remember how you stood up to Aladdin," Jasmine started to smile.

"Could you ask the cafeteria to bring me some soup. I want something, but I just feel to weak to go get it myself?" Jasmine inquired.

"Sure thing, anything you want," Jafar called room service.

"Sorry no food in the rooms, if you put food in patiants rooms we have to keep a nurse there to make sure they eat it and not spit it out," the cook replied.

"I'll be with her, don't bring the nurse! Just bring the soup!" Jafar yelled.

"Okay okay, stop being so demanding, I'll get your soup," the cook replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is sort of educational on how NOT to help an eating disorder victim eat. It's not some sick humor as some of you might think.**

The cafeteria didn't bring the soup up for two hours.

"I really hate this place," Jasmine sighed.

"Me too. I wish we could transfer you to a different hospital where they actually help you not hurt you," Jafar pulled Jasmine into a reassuring hug.

"You would make a good nurse," Jasmine told him.

"Nah, I hate the uniforms," Jafar tried to get a little humor out of the situation.

The nurse came into the room and bought Jasmine a full plate of chicken and gravy over mashed potatoes, green beans, canned pears, and milk.

"I really don't feel like eating right now," Jasmine told the nurse.

"Too bad, you will eat this, if I have to force it down your throat," the nurse looked at Jafar.

"You must leave now, she won't eat when you're in the room," the nurse told him.

"I'm not leaving unless she wants me too. I love her, and I will stay as long as she wants me here. That's not how you try to convince her to eat, by forcing food down her throat," Jafar tried to convince the nurse.

The nurse took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and tried to put it in Jasmine's mouth.

"If you would just shut up and eat, you would be fine!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Nurse, if I can even call you a nurse. That's NOT how you talk to someone with an eating disorder. You are so ignorant you have no right to be practicing medicine. I suggest you either go back to medical school or find a different career. You should know that eating disorders are not all about food, she's been under a lot of pressure and stress," Jafar told the nurse.

The nurse got scared and left the room.

Aladdin knocked on the door.

"Aladdin, what are you doing here?" asked Jasmine.

"I bought you these flowers, I hope you get better. You are a wonderful person who does not deserve to go through this," Aladdin bought the flowers in.

"You don't hate me, after I broke your heart?" asked Jasmine.

"No, how could I hate you. I love you, yes I was hurt, but I have to accept that we just were not meant to be. You deserve to be with the one you truly love. I know you love me, but not like that. I just feel it was my fault, your father wanted us to be together, but it's not what you wanted. You deserve to have what you want in life," Aladdin told her.

"Thank you, Aladdin. You were my first love, and I hope we can always be friends," Jasmine told him.

Aladdin turned to Jafar.

"You be good to her," he told him.

"Thanks for the flowers, it meant a lot to Jasmine knowing you still care even though she chose me over you," Aladdin shook Jafar's hand, gave Jasmine a hug, and left the room.


End file.
